Liza Doolots
Liza Is A Blue Filly and Classmate of AppleBloom Scootalo and Sweetie Belle. She is shy at first and said to AppleBloom that her new classmates are bad like har previous classmates, she asked. She is Kind, Generous and Creative. She beated Diamond Tiara And Silver Spoon bvecause they bullied the CMC and outside they are pretending to be learned their lesson but inside she seems to have a revenge thet the last word of the episode was: "SOON" spoken by Diamond Tiara while going to home with Silver Spoon. She become the member of the Cutie |Mark Crusaders because she don't have a cutie mark. Personality Liza Is The Creative one of the CMC and drawing and styling everything the cutie mark crusaders need to. She's younger of the class. Depiction in the series Liza is the protagonist of the show. She is commonly portrayed as being mature for her age, or at least less prone to getting into trouble than her peers in the Cutie mark cusaders, or as simply an average filly who loves her mother and her silly quirks. It is depicted her as a member of the CMC. She is commonly paired with Featherweight, her old classmates said that. Relationships Drizzle Because her eye color matches that of Drizzle's, Liza's relationship with her is usually portrayed as a biological daughter, though more often the latter than the former. Many common motifs and themes between and involving the two have developed in the MLP fanon, including: *A mother/daughter bond *A close mutual bond between the two. *Drille's competent parenting skills and strong motherly love for Pearly, despite her quirkiness and/or clumsiness. *A mutual love of flowers. *Working together as a team, often standing up for another should problems arise. The show features no explicit acknowledgment of Liza's assumed relationship with Drizzle, and in fact has paired the filly up with several other background characters. Liza shows a strong love for Drizzle and a willingness to stand up for her. In other works, she is more sensitive especially concerning her mother. Holly Dash When Liza participated in the competition in Sisterhooves social with a pony named Holly Dash and with Drizzle watching the competition from the stands, she turned into Liza's sister and hence Drizzle's older daughter. About Kind: Unicorn Gender: Female Cutie Mark: None (Crown is some merchandise) Fan voice : Jasmine Rosewood (EN) Florina Costescu Mimica (RO) Relatives: Drizzle (Mother) Twinkle Shine, Skyra, Allie Way, Carrot Top, RainbowShine, Rumble, BerryShine (Cousins) Ditzy Doo, Lily Valley, Roseluck, Sprinkle Medley (Aunts) Sunshower Raindrops , Sassaflash (Grandmothers) Toola Roola (Bigger Sister) Attitude 'Shyness' When Liza is first introduced in the series, she barely manages to tell Apple Bloom her own name on account of her timidity, whispering so quietly that Apple Bloom cannot hear her, and hiding her face behind her mane. Her shy nature contrasts with Lyra's abrasiveness, most notably in Liza's Time, and to a lesser extent in Lyra's miracle. In season one, Liza's inability to speak up often annoys TwinkleShine, and Twinkle expresses her aggravation more than once. One instance is when Pearly cheers as loudly as she can for Lyra at the beginning of Lyra's miracle, yet much to the latter's exasperation, can't manage more than a whisper. Season 2 shows them having grown closer to each other as friends despite their differences. She is afraid of dark,like her sister. In Cat's BAD, she tames a wild cat in a similar manner, becoming angry with it when it scares the cutiemark crusaders; however, in this instance, her intense-look is employed. She is reduced to tears by Diamond Tiara in New Classmate when the pony makes her upset, but Pearly being younger than her, Afraid to be in the same room as Diamond Tiara during ToolaRoola's party, Pearly attempts to voice her discomfort to Toola, who obliviously waves off her distress. In Horror-Night, Pearly sequesters herself at home in her cottage during Nightmare Night, and refuses to answer the door until she learns that her visitor is Alley Way (Pinny Lanes). She is then forcibly brought out by Pinny to give TwinkleShine a lesson in how to speak softly, with the TwinkleShine's "Royal Canterlot Voice" terrifying her. 'Kindness and Empathy' She was the only in her class to protect The CMC when Diamond Tiara bullied them and they were going to have a duel, wich P_early wins with her kindness and compassion. 'Intense-Look' In Cat's bad the wild cat wants to transform the CMC into smoke, but Pearly protects them and tamed the wild cat, and her intense look was jet-lagging the cat. 'Sewing' She is familiar with sewing, a skill AppleBloom describes as "freaky" in episode I need a cutiemark. She helps to finish the dress SweetieBelle had designed for herself with her friends in this episode. She dislikes a revised dress SweetieBelle made her at first, and when pressed to explain what she doesn't like, points out uneven pleats, machine stitching, etc. Pearly is also seen reading a magazine in Fashion and Popularity while waiting for SweetieBelle at the spa, and while getting her hair done in The night Zgari comes from the moon. Also, for an unexplained reason, she keeps Starsong's, hers, and Surprise's gala dresses, including the dress SweetieBelle had dared AppleBloom to wear in Fun or Fight? in her wardrobe at the cottage as seen in The Night Zgari comes from the moon. 'Apetite' Pearly is seen to possess a huge appetite, as seen in The night Zgari comes from the moon and Pearly's family reunion. Raindrops recalls the time when Minuette found Pearly as a foal eating all the apple fritters, showing that she had the appetite of a "full-grown stallion". 'Exuberance' Pearly is hyperactive, excitable, quirky, and outgoing, often speaking and acting in non sequiturs. She warmly welcomes new faces such as Starsong and Cherilee. She loves to make ponies smile and laugh. Pearly tends to have a lighthearted manner in serious situations, such as stopping to drink chocolate milk raining from a cotton candy cloud when the main characters confront Zgari in The night Zgari comes from the moon. As a result, she is often not taken seriously even by her closest friends, who occasionally call her out on her seemingly illogical behavior. In The night Zgari comes from the moon, Zgari hypnotizes Pearly with her chaotic magic. In this state, Pearly is an irritable grump who hates laughter and happiness and has a general dislike of many things. When she's returned to normal in the following episode, she laughs, saying "I turned gray! Can you believe it?!" 'Mischievousness' Pearly tries to spook her friends when they venture into the Everfree forest for the first time, claiming that no pony has ever made it back out of the forest. Her reputation as a prankster is established in Stop the cat, where she and Surprise prank various ponies, and is further enforced in The night Zgari comes from the moon, when she tries to make the guards laugh. She plays several pranks on her friend Stella in Stop The Cat, which were set up for Stella's party, but are not specifically aimed at her. For the majority of the time when Stella is visiting Ponyville, Pearly is unaware that the cat is being callous and rude to the other ponies, but the pranks at the party get the best of Stella, and she loses her temper in front of Pearly. After witnessing this side of her personality, she calls her out on her behavior and sends her on her way. Pearly uses a cloud to create thunder and lightning to scare Cocky in the same episode. She does the same to Surprise. Other Air Way '''is the fan name for a filly character. She is the daughter of Drizzle due to a somewhat similar color scheme, and despite the fact that Drizzle is a Pegasus and Air Way an unicorn; this circumstance was retroactively made more likely by the episode Baby Cakes, in which a passing reference is made to pony genetics. Air Way's last name generally depends upon what name her mother is given, so it's usually either "Air Way Sweetheart" or "Air Way(ves)"; the former comes from "Drizzle Way Sweetheart", an alternate name for Drizzle that was particularly popular in the early days of the fandom. Apperance '''Liza Doolots is a filly unicorn seen in several episodes as a background pony engaging in activities with other foals. She has a baby-blue colored coat, a lavender mane, and an eye color similar to that of the darker portion of her mane.Category:Foals Category:Purple mares / fillies Category:Unicorns Category:Females Category:Crazies Category:Seamstress